Family Album
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: Ever wondered WHY Robin’s case from Revved Up was so personal and important to him? And how did that episode lead up to Go! in the first place?


Hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and the Genus (sp?) Book of World Records!

Summary: Ever wondered WHY Robin's case (from Revved Up) was so personal and important to him? And how did that episode lead up to Go! in the first place?

Rating: K (nothing bad)

Genre: General

Pairings: Light Robin/Starfire

Friendship Pairings: Starfire/Robin/Raven/Cyborg/Beast Boy

A/N: I just finally got to watching the Episode Revved Up, (missed it the first time it was on and was mad), and wondered why they didn't show it to you and why Robin said it was only important to him… and no one else… so I thought of this!

**Family Album**

The titans crowded around Robin, anticipating to what was inside the case. Everyone was curious. Robin's heart was racing. What would they think of him when they saw it? Would they think he was a sappy teenager? Too wimpy to be a super hero? All of the possibilities rushed through his mind. But no matter what the consequences were, they deserved to know; after all, they were his best friends.

He opened the case all the way, and in the briefcase was…

A photo album.

"Man!" Beast Boy sighed, disappointed. "Just a flimsy photo album! I was expecting there to like, gold! Especially how you made us chase it around like that!" He groaned and sat down looking up to the sky. "Now, I'm exhausted and only for a measly photo album!"

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire whispered to him, directing his and her attention to Robin. Who was on the ground, on his knees staring at the first page, along with Cyborg and Raven and now Starfire and Beast Boy.

On the first page there seemed to be pictures of three people. They seemed like a family. A mother, father and son. They seemed, happy.

"Who are these people?" Cyborg asked pointed to the picture with all three of the people.

"My dad, and mom and… me," Robin responded touching the picture as if he touched it to hard, it would shatter into a million pieces.

"Why are you acting like that? It's just a picture! I mean, you can see them anytime!" Beast Boy complained already getting bored.

"No… I can't."

"And why not? It's not they're dead," Beast Boy said, without thinking.

Robin didn't answer he just continued to stare at the pictures.

Beast Boy looked at Robin questionably before finally understanding it, feeling ashamed. "Oh… they… they are dead, aren't they?"

Robin slowly nodded as Starfire wrapped her arms around him slowly, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"I am sorry for your loss, Robin," she whispered to him.

"It's alright," he whispered back. Starfire separated from him and gave him a gentle smile which he returned whole-heartedly.

"Is this whole album just about your family, Robin?" Raven asked, trying not to be rude.

"No…"

"Well then who else is it about, I mean, you named it, 'Family Album'?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin answered by turning the pages, to what they were wondering about.

And in those pages were pictures about… the Teen Titans.

Pictures of Beast Boy eating his tofu, Cyborg fixing his 'baby', Raven meditating and Starfire… being… Starfire.

"Dude! You put us in here too! Awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed looking at all the good pictures of himself.

Beast Boy turned the page, looked at it, let the others look at it, and then turned it again. Finally landing on the last page which was a group picture of all of them.

"Aw, man… here come the water works!" Cyborg said, pretending to cry.

"Hey! Dudes, you guys remember when we first met?"

"How could we forget?" Raven said sarcastically.

Beast Boy gave her a death glare.

"Yes! I do remember! But I am quite 'fuzzy' on the details of how you all became friends… please inform me how?"

"Yea," Robin started, "and I'm a little confused on how Starfire got away from the lizard monsters and came to earth."

"And why did Raven know what we were doing?" Cyborg asked.

"I have an idea!" Beast Boy said.

"We need to put this in the Genus (sp?) Book of World Records," Raven said sarcastically as Beast Boy gave her a death glare for a second before moving on to what he was going to say.

"Ok, since we're kinda confused about what really happened, let's take turns telling our side of the story and how we got into the story!"

"What a wonderful idea friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said, and the rest of the titans nodded as they all sat in a circle.

"Alright," Beast Boy started, "Starfire first since it kinda really, starts out with her."

"Ok!" Starfire said. "It all started…"

**End**

And there you have it! I wrote this because I was confused on why they put in Go! after that episode, it was weird because Go! looked like it came out of the blue. So, here was my way of explaining on how it came into the season! And why they didn't want to show you what was in the case!

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
